Our Party Together in This WORLD
by LunaAruaniNZ
Summary: When Beca was planning to surprise her a capella's team members with Fat Amy's help, everything went wrong or so on... When Aubrey and Chloe were struck, they won't accept it... When the member knew, they fainted... Anyway, everyone did have fun. -READ AT YOUR OWN RISK- -ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE- -ARTISTS PROMOTION SONGS-


**MASH UP TIME**

It's a late night. After they won the ICCAs, the Barden Bellas gathered at hall. Not all of them had been arrived yet. There were two silhouettes facing each other under the dim light. They arrived too early. The person was installing her equipment and the other was practicing her dance perfectly. One of them was already thinking to throw pranks to Bellas who enter the auditorium secretly. She made her way to the twin door and wore her costume. Her accompany also came out with an idea to make it more interesting and evilly. They glanced at the auditorium and took a few minutes setting up a horror scenery.

 _An inspiration from the Wicked Witch_ , _Jade West,_ the grey eyes girl sudden thought before continuing to make a colorful fog effect and put a scary background cadence. They raised their thumb and bumped it.

"It's perfect."

* * *

The third and fourth person approached the door and wondered whether to burst in nicely. The night surrounding was scary because it was raining heavily so they took a step and entered the hall cautiously. One of them lit a flashlight and light the way after seeing something crawling in front of them. The short defended her tall friend looking for that creature in the middle of dark scene. In a second, they was met with a big figure and shrieked before they unraveled the truth and passed out.

The fifth dressed up nicely in a beautiful night gown. She walked from the corridor and bravely made her way to the enormous studio. She reached her building's door and counted until hundred waiting for the rain to stop pouring. After a few minute, she opened up her umbrella running to acapella studio with a pair of boots and crashed the front door in a flash. Unfortunately, she slipped and rolled through a gorilla-like figure and fainted. The thing dragged her away and putting her above the two friends on a small mat.

The sixth, seven and eight person steadily made their entrance without batting an eye. They didn't bother to be shocked and smiled when they saw the thing. Taking their seat, dropping drinks and gossiping about whatever events that happened today. They also paid no attention to the unconscious girls.

It was nine thirty at night. The raining stopped and came the last pair. They talked cheerfully and excited to see how the night will be. They thought they will be the first to arrive so they already had some special things to pull out. They stopped in front of the auditorium and sensed an unfamiliar vibe. The entrance was abnormal because it was crashed and mud-splattering in a mysterious pattern. They hesitated to break in, so the green eyes girl ordered her friend to take a look inside the auditorium and her friend was yanked violently. The green eyes girl shocked and quickly made her way into the studio.

* * *

The co-captain screamed nodesly waking the girls up. The captain was choking up and luckily she didn't throw up yet. Yelling was the first thing she did after she regained her conscious and asked who started it. And of course, all of them pointed their fingers at two silhouettes who were standing and shoving the outfit into a sack.

"You guys are responsible for this?! Put both of your hands on your side and tell me your reason!" The brunette and the pale blonde avoided the question, not hearing any words. Whispering only leads to troubles.

"Hmm… That was fun... "Yeah, it's-" The tall girl cut them off with a threatening look.

"You two..." The blonde sighed and gave a sign to her best friend.

"Aye, aye captain!" She saluted. The ginger take the items they brought today. The ginger grinned continuously and the blonde smirked.

"Wear this 'til the end." Fat Amy rolled her eyes in disguise.

"Wait a minute, did you just ordered us to put on this stuff." Beca complained.

"Yep. It's suffocating, sticky and… it's gonna be hurt." The ginger wrapped the stuff around Beca and the blonde also did it to the Australian girl.

"It surely does." Jeering their captains with a sulky face.

The blonde and her best friend took out the snacks and food. Some of them brought the sake. Aubrey brought out a special wine from the basement. It was 20 years old, still young. They prepared the table, replaced the horror scenery by decorating and putting banner 'BARDEN BELLAS FOREVER'. Beca helped improving the mood and put a bunch of cool remixes. It was good although the place seemed a little bit cramped but it was fun. And they were given a special time to show off their talent.

Before that, bon appetite. The blonde just let them ate the light meal and the heavy one will be after midnight.

Ten thirty o'clock, the party started. Aubrey and Chloe greeted, took the microphones and cued. Their makeup song name was I Really Like New Romantics. They started it very well. The song was really good, and it was amazing. The blonde and the ginger looked at each other and sang thoroughly.

 **Please take my hand and  
Please take me dancing and**

 **I'm running out of time**

 **Going out of my mind  
I need to tell you something  
Yeah, I need to tell you something**

 **(Ah aaa ahhh) Yeah**

 **I really really really really really really like you, 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle**

 **Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
I really really really really really really like you, And every day is like a battle**

 **But every night with us is like a dream**

 **Oh I did say too much? (Did I say too much?)  
I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
When we're outta touch (When we're outta touch)**

 **I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?**

 **(Yeah) Baby, we're the new romantics  
Come on, come along with me  
Heart break is the national anthem  
We sing it proudly (** **I really really really really really really like you)**

 **We are too busy dancing  
To get knocked off our feet  
Baby, we're the new romantics  
The best people in life are free**

The second competitor was Cynthia Rose and Stacie pairing. The short girl picked the mic and started before the tall girl joined in. This time, the duet pulled some damn songs; Invincible and Stronger. Mashed it up and blew up the entire place, wildfire.

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

 **Telling me I am invincible, I am invincible  
I am invincible, oh oh, Was telling me I am invincible  
I am invincible, I am Invincible, oh oh oh**

 **We've been through the storm, we've been through it all  
We had some close calls but never would fall  
We climbed all the mountains, walked through all the valleys but you never left me behind**

 **You were always for me, never been the one t'hurt me  
You gave me peace of mine  
Sometimes I can't believe that you are with me…  
There's nobody lucky as me**

 **I will survive, as long as it's you by my side  
I'm stronger  
**

The third heated the stage with a special arrangement of mash up and acappella. The trio, Jessica, Ashley and Jessica rummaged their duffle bag and took out three dark-coloured vests with sparkling neon lights. Previously, they had asked Beca to mix it because they knew she can and the final thing to do was to sing the entire content. Following the beat, they rocked the stage and blast. Well, it was a rare sight for Bellas since the trio always worked on harmonizing their group and this time they let out all their feeling on the stage by owning the world, tonight. The song combined of Fight Song, Fuking Perfect, Try, Who You Are and Drag Me Down.

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

 **(Pretty, pretty please) Tears don't mean you're losing**

 **You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
(With a smile) Still believe  
(With a smile) Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice?**

 **This is my fight song (Hey!) (Nobody, nobody)  
Take back my life song (Hey!) (Nobody, nobody)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!) (Nobody can drag me down)  
My power's turned on (Nobody, nobody)  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong) (Nobody, nobody)  
I'll play my fight song (Nobody can drag me down)  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes (Nobody, nobody)  
'Cause I've still got, a lot of fight left in me, (Nobody can drag me down)**

 **A lot of fight left in me (Nobody can drag me down)**

The fourth was presented by the American-Korean girl. She searched the auditorium to find something. She picked them up and brought onto the stage. She forgot to take a plastic chair so she asked Aubrey to hand it over because she was closed to it. The blonde reaction was like a statue and, she pushed it to her. She played a simple song and the sound echoed in the auditorium. After a few minutes, she spoke through a mic. "I would like to sing a Korean song." Picking the right chords, she began strumming the guitar and sang, Eyes, Nose, and Lips.

 **Neoui nun ko ip  
Nal manjideon ne songil  
Jageun sontopkkaji da  
Yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman**

 **Kkeojin bulkkoccheoreom  
Tadeureogabeorin  
Uri sarang modu da**

 **Neomu apeujiman ijen neol chueogira bureulge**

 **Namaneul barabodeon neoui kkaman nun  
Hyanggiroun sumeul dameun neoui ko  
Saranghae saranghae naege soksagideon geu ipsureul nan…**

The pale blonde was up. "I'd like to start my show with mermaid dance." The Bellas threw weird glances, but not for Beca. She laid down, stretched her leg and made squeaky sound. _Okay, that was weird_. Soon, she stood to perform Australian traditional folk dance with a short dress. She ended it successfully.

* * *

"Hello?" The Bellas paid attention to their blonde captain.

"I hope everyone enjoy tonight. Don't worry, after this, you can fill your tummy with special drinks. Hmm… I'll graduate and find a job on my own. I also want to say that I'm really grateful and thank you. I know I've been so hard on you and, giving troubles to you. And Beca, thanks for everything, without you, my dream and Bellas wouldn't come true. I'm sure you'll lead Bellas to internationals, every year and win."

"One more thing, I'm sorry for- I can't say it, but yes, I'm sorry... for everything." She stifled a cry, of happiness and guilty. Beca rushed and hugged her. Then, the Bellas was all up and group hug.

"Beca, it's time." The blonde whispered quietly. "No worries." She promised her.

The brunette started DJing. Her magic was turned on. They danced crazily and drank until drunk. It already passed midnight. In the blink of an eye, everyone was sleeping and snoring. Beca, Amy, Aubrey and CR were sober so they wake the girls up. The Bellas barely able to go to their dorms and that left two girls staying up cleaning, wiping and mopping.

They were laying on the floor, tired.

"Ouch! That sting." She rubbed her red swollen face.

"Who came out with this idea, actually?" Amy sat up.

"It must be Chloe or both." Beca blurted out.

Silent crept into the room. It was two o'clock in the morning. Chilly breeze brushed the girl's' cheeks and goose bumps were running through adrenalines and threatening them. All of a sudden, there were several knocks outside studio and white creature was flying near the window.

"What the…! Fat Amy and Beca squealed and hugged each other.

"Mission success!" The tall girl said, high-5 her best friend.

"Yeah, a revenge 'cause they've ruined our plan, tonight."

"Let's go back. It's getting dark." The tall girl said with a concerned look and hugged the small girl.

 _Barden Bellas Forever, SICK, SICK, SICK!_

* * *

 **-END OF ONE SHOT STORY-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: Thanks for reading. I'm still don't know how to elaborate my story and detailed it. English is not my first language and I want to challenge my ability. Please fav and review. Thanks. : )_

* * *

 **It was a gorilla.**

 **It was two cello tape masks.**

 **ChECkThIsOut!**

 **#andywumusicland #PitchPerfect**

 **#CarlyRaeJepsen #TaylorSwift #EsterDean #RachelPlatten #P!nk #JessieJ #OneDirection**

 **#MGK #JuicyJ #ChrisBrown #Taeyang #BIGBANG #DJing**

 **#Acappella #Victorious #Barbie #mermaid #Australiantraditions #Mashup**


End file.
